


Triad Deleted Scene

by dinosaur12



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur12/pseuds/dinosaur12
Summary: Featuring Vergil and a Cameo from Rex, who both belong to argent-aviis on tumblr!!!! This is not canon to the dyad/triad plot but it was requested anyway adjskflasd enjoy!!!





	Triad Deleted Scene

One thing was for sure: we all had our work cut out for us over the next six months. Not only would the Magic Knights likely face Megicula head on, but if my investigation went poorly, they would be facing it without any expectations. Only a few of them encountered Zagred, and who knows if Megicula is anything like him.

Well, that’s something I actually can find out. Because, well… Zagred is still alive. A piece of him, at least. Long before any of this happened, he made a pact with a woman in the Spade Kingdom, who used him for her own purposes before escaping here. It’s because of her information that we (Julius and I) learned of the coup within the Spade Kingdom, the massacre of the Grinberryal family, and what drove us to eventually send a spy there to keep tabs on the situation. 

But once again, Vergil Tierra would be an important piece of the puzzle.

“Miss Wizard King! This is a surprise!”

Vergil’s voice is bright as she opens her door for me, her eyes widening slightly when she realizes who came knocking today. I smile, raising my hand a little awkwardly in greeting. “Hi, Vergil… and please, just Lisa! I’m not sure how I feel about the title yet…”

My voice trails off as I stare at her face. One eye shines in warm amber, just like toasted honey, beautiful and sweet. The other is where Zagred resides. Blood red, slit pupils set in black sclera. As soon as it spots me, the eye trembles.

“Oh, right, right, come on in then, Lisa- hey!” One of Vergil’s hands comes up to grab the black eye as it starts to twitch uncontrollably. “Settle down! Ah-” She winces a little, as if the eye’s fear was permeating her own psyche. I feel a pang of guilt in my stomach.  _ Maybe this wasn’t a good idea… I don’t want Vergil to get hurt or anything!  _ Vergil suddenly relaxes, her hand dropping back down to reveal that her eye is still once again. “Sorry about that… it’s been acting weirder than usual after the fight.”

“...Huh. I see.” She steps inside and gestures for me to follow, which I gladly do.

“So, want some tea? Or- oh!” Vergil grins over at me, raising a finger smartly. “That’s right, you’re a coffee girl, aren’t you!”

“I’m surprised you remember! But yeah, if it’s convenient.”

Vergil gives me a thumbs up before turning back to her stove. This house is tiny, as is usual of homes in the Forsaken Realm, so the kitchen and living area are in the same room. I go and sit down at the worn wooden table, glancing down at the books and notes strewn across it. Vergil’s handwriting is barely more than a scribble, unintelligible at its best. However, the sight makes me smile a little.  _ Julius had bad handwriting, too… he always wrote too fast, he was too eager to finish his work.  _

The soft humming from Vergil is pleasing, and I’m glad she’s giving me a moment to collect my thoughts before asking me why I’m here. There are so many questions in my mind; about devils, about Spade, and about myself. My eyes wander over the slightly-faded wallpaper, and fall onto a small frame hung there with the utmost care. Inside is a photo of Vergil and a young girl, only 10-11 years old.

_...Rex.  _

Vergil’s only daughter, the only thing Vergil brought with her when she escaped the Spade Kingdom. The girl is good friends with Asta and Yuno, and even joined the Black Bulls with Asta. Her fossil magic is both impressive and intriguing, something I’ve never seen anything else like. Like the others, she’s hard at work training, to get her level as high as she possibly can, just like the rest of us.

_ And me too… after this investigation, I need to get a lot stronger.  _

“All done! I hope you like sugar, I accidentally poured more in than I meant to-”

Vergil places the mug in front of me before sliding into the other seat. “Oh, thank you!” I take a long sip, fighting a wince.  _ Sweet! Too sweet!  _ I clear my throat and put the mug down. “It’s perfect… now… you got my letter a few days ago, right?”

Vergil nods, and even reaches over her pile of papers to pull it out. “Of course! The Heart Queen is cursed, and we’re planning to attack the Spade Kingdom in just under six months…” The woman’s brow furrows a little. “It’s all so soon… I hoped things wouldn’t escalate like this, at least not this quickly.” She looks back up at me, her expression relaxing a little. “You probably want to know everything about them, right? Julius came to ask the same things, long ago.”

“I know… in fact, he told me everything.” I gulp, a strange foreboding stirring in my stomach at the memories Julius transferred to me.  _ If the situation is the same as it was 17 years ago, then there are three powerful figures at the head of the Spade Kingdom; the Dark Triad. At least one of them has a Devil’s power, maybe more of them. But all three of them are ruthless, and they won’t be defeated easily.  _ “But… that’s not what I wanted to ask... “ I point timidly at her possessed eye. “Tell me… does Zagred still speak to you?”

Vergil shakes her head slowly. “Not since the fight… his main body was destroyed, so the shard of him still with me is silent... “ She lets out a long sigh. “I can still use his powers, but every time I do, I feel it slipping away. I’ll probably use it up before long.”

“A shard…” I repeat.  _ Just like me… she carries a shard of a soul within her. I guess, in that sense, my Dyad was something like Devil Possession, wasn’t it? I wonder if Julius’s time magic would have eventually faded from me after his death… if I didn’t make it my own by this point, that is.  _ “So, I probably can’t ask it any questions directly-”

“Ugh-”

I look back up to see Vegil clutching that side of her face again. “Oh no! Are you alright?” I jump to my feet and quickly come to her side. My hand comes out to gently hold her shoulder. “Vergil- is it-”

“Stop! Don’t touch me!”

I freeze at the sound of her voice. Vergil didn’t yell, and no malice is held in her voice. All there is... 

_ Fear? _

She wheezes once, then twice, then one last time. Then, she finally relaxes, her hand falling back into her lap. “I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to say anything rude-”

“No, no, don’t worry about it.” I straighten up and take a step back, still a bit perplexed by Zagred’s constant behavior.  _ In that moment… his fear was so strong, that it affected Vergil.  _ “Are you okay now?”

Vergil nods, picking up her coffee to take a long drink. “I take it… you and Zagred fought, didn’t you?”

“Actually, no.” Vergil looks over at me curiously as I move to take my seat again. “The elf that possessed me, Saida, was briefly in the same room as him, though… and he sent her away under the guise of fighting off enemies. I talked to Patri and Rhya, and they agreed that Zagred didn’t want to fight a Simulcian once he took his form in that room.”

“I see… so he didn’t even want to  _ fight  _ you.” Vergil rubs her chin, a few creases appearing on her forehead as she thinks very,  _ very  _ hard. “Because you’re simulcian? Or just because you’re…  _ you.” _

“I doubt I’m so important that a Devil would fear me just because of who I am,” I can’t help but chuckle and shake my head at the idea.

“Important? Of course you’re important!” Vergil suddenly exclaims. “You… you’re the Wizard King after all, right? You have strength that many others lack… and Zagred could see that, too… probably…”

I raise an eyebrow at the sudden outburst. Vergil and I aren’t close, not much more than acquantainces, and yet… her words warm my tired, cold heart.

_ “You’re important.” _

The one person who I could count on to say that is dead. And part of me believed I would never hear those words again. And yet… if Vergil thinks so…

_ Maybe I  _ am  _ meant to do this. I am the Wizard King… and despite my past, despite my flaws, the Kingdom accepted me. _

“Well… thank you.” I give her a warm smile, warmer than any expression I’ve worn in weeks. “In any case, the reason behind Zagred’s fear is something I need to learn. Because… it might be a weapon to use against Megicula.” Vergil’s eyes widen again, but she nods along. “But if he can’t talk…”

“You could get Marx to look at my memories!” Vergil suggests. “Maybe he’ll be able to see Zagred’s, too! You might find a clue that way!”

_ Memories…  _ Something clicks.  _ Right! Even a shard of a soul, incapable of speech, can still communicate through its memories!  _ However, this is an experiment I’ve done before with Marx. Julius’s memories don’t show up when Marx uses his magic on me, even though I can access them just fine myself. If the same is true for Vergil and Zagred, then there’s only one way to uncover the information I need.

“Vergil…”

She stops talking as I stand up, my hand moving to the Grimoire hanging on my belt. “I can do it myself… if you agree, of course.” I lift my hand, my Grimoire glowing light blue as it flips to the right page.

_ I’ve never attempted this spell before… but if I was able to form a Dyad with Julius… _

“What do I need to do?” Vergil stands up, a determined glint in her amber eye. She’s even smiling, despite not knowing what I have planned.

“This spell is ancient Simulcian magic. I’ll be able to form a direct link between our minds,” I explain quickly. “For thousands of years, Simulcians used a Dyad to power themselves, but recently, new versions of that link were developed. Since I have the soul of a second person inside me already, the link we’ll be creating is called a  _ Triad.  _ I may be able to reach Zagred’s memories this way.”

Vergil, despite looking like she doesn’t quite understand, nods along to my explanation. “Right… let’s do it!”

_ She’s so cooperative-  _ I shrug, dispelling my worries.  _ The Triad is less traumatic than the Dyad, since it doesn’t destroy any of your psyche. It’s completely different in that regard, but it’ll still link our minds. I don’t think either of us will have our bodies or magic affected, especially since Vergil is human. _

“Let’s begin.”

I hold out my hand, and Vergil takes it. Sucking in a breath, I raise my free hand, and feel mana start to flow out of my Grimoire.

_ “Dyad Magic… Triad Creation!” _

It’s immediate. The mana between Vergil and I thickens, flowing between our minds faster and faster. Vergil’s eyes pop back open, Zagred’s eye twitching uncontrollably. “Are you alright? Should I stop?”

Vergil shakes her head, gritting her teeth. “No… keep going! I can control it until then!”

I nod, my eyes closing again to concentrate. And, a moment later-

The house disappears. Both Vergil and I disappear.

A moment later, I open my eyes, and see Vergil standing across from me, but this time we’re in a deep, black void. 

The void of a mind.

_ Good… the link worked. I should be quick-  _ I pick up on another presence, and look to my right.  _ Oh! Is this- _

I thought it would be Zagred, but this faint, weak heartbeat belongs to a man. Only his outline, the faintest traces of his mana, hang in the air beside me, but it’s unmistakably  _ his. _

_ Julius’s.  _

I stare at it for a long second, everything suddenly getting so quiet.

_ Julius… _

After a moment, I look back at Vergil. Her eyes are closed, as if she’s asleep.  _ I need to make this quick, before Julius distracts me any more. He’s just… here, for the time being.  _ I sigh, then close my own eyes.  _ Now then… _

_ Zagred… are you there? _

_ … _

_ Zagred. _

_ Don’t touch me. _

_ I won’t. _

_ … you tried before. _

_ Is that why you sent me away? _

_ Yes. _

_ Why can’t I touch you? _

_ Because… you…  _

An image flashes through my mind. A tree, a terrible, dark tree, spiralling above the earth. Destruction and death rain down from it… but also…

_ I am the one who decided my fate… through my own actions, I was defeated… but SHE- _

There’s a blinding light. The tree starts to wither, branches breaking off and falling back down to earth. There are screams, but not that of humans.

_ If she touches me… my entire life will belong to someone else. _

The image fades into a calming darkness.

_ … tell me… who is “she”- _

Before I can finish the question, another image flashes up without warning. If I were not deep within my own mind, I would have screamed at the top of my lungs. It’s a beast, a terrifying, hairy beast, with two giant, feathery antennae, stretching far up above its head. Two blinding lights, too bright to make out their shape, loom from either side of its head, stunning me and anything it came into contact with. 

_ NO… no… this thing… _

Its black, empty eyes, eyes that swallow light, life, and  _ fate,  _ stare right back into mine.

_ Zagred!? What is it- _

_ A legend. A nightmare. _

_ A beast lost to time… a creature last known to Devils at the time of the last gate opening. _

_ Gate?! _

_ The tree of  _ _ qlipoth. _

Vergil’s voice pierces through the haze. The creature disappears, drenching me in a calming silence. 

_ The tree the Dark Triad means to open again… to let Devils reign over the earth once again. It was opened once before, but how it was eventually sealed again is a mystery. _

Her voice is like honey. Like her eyes. Warm… simple… calming…

_ “There there… you don’t have to cry anymore.” _

Who’s voice is this now? It’s still Vergil… but I’m not crying… then who-

Moonlight comes in through the curtains. Something is crying… no, that sound is more akin to squealing. What could it be? This can’t be one of Zagred’s memories, can it? Then, is it mine? Or Julius’s? Or-

My hand touches something soft. Slowly, the scene fades in more clearly. Snow hits the windowpanes, again and again, a dull soft sound like a lullaby.

_ Lullaby. _

_ “There there… Alexandria…” _

_ Alex… andria… _

The baby finally stops crying, her swollen eyes opening just enough that her shining, amber irises pierce through the darkness.

_ Vergil… so… this baby… is… _

_ Rex… _

And before I know it… I smile.

_ Rex… Rex…  _

_ Rex… you are the only proof of a love that no longer exists. _

_ This baby… is proof that Julius loved me once. _

_ And so… in a way… _

_ That love  _ still  _ exists. _

…

…

_ Zagred? _

NO answer.

_ Right… I’m done here. I found out what I needed to. Even if it’s a vague hint, he told me something valuable. Simulcians are tied to fate… they even worship it. The Dyad ties the fate of two people together. Is there a way for me to control the fate of even the Devils? _

I can feel myself floating back up to the surface, Vergil along with me, as I finally start to break the link.

_ Only time will tell. _

As soon as it began, it’s over. I feel the house around me again, and Vergil lets out a shaky gasp, her hand slipping from mine. I keep my eyes closed, still partly suspended in the experience I just went through.

_ Devils… fate… and… _

“Lisa?”

Once again, Vergil’s voice pierces through the darkness. Slowly, I open my eyes, the movement a little more difficult than I expected.

_ Wait… am I… _

I don’t even feel all that sad… but there are cold tears streaking down my cheeks.

“Oh- oops- uh, sorry-” I quickly reach up and start to wipe them away, flushing with embarrassment. “I don’t know what’s wrong- well, that was successful, I-”

My attempt to change the subject is promptly thwarted. Vergil steps forward, and throws her arms around me.

The hug is tight, maternal, and so solid… Vergil is stronger than she looks, and her hug almost knocks me over. But somehow, I stay standing. 

After a moment, I hug back. Everything is still a confusing swirl in my mind, but somehow, this is making me feel better. No words need to be spoken; somehow, I know that she understands.

…

“Are you sure you’re alright to go back?”

“Yes! That sugary coffee helped a lot, actually.”

I smile over at Vergil as I prepare to leave, the two of us standing on her front lawn. She still looks worried, but nods anyway. “Alright… have a safe trip back.” She smiles, closing her eyes for a moment. “I’m glad I could help! Come back any time.”

“Thank you, Vergil.”

My Grimoire floats up as I turn away.

_ “Flame Creation Magic: Sun God’s Leap!” _

Tiny wings appear on my elbows and ankles, fluttering like hummingbirds. Or perhaps butterflies.

“I’ll let you know if I need any more help! See ya, Vergil!”

With one leap, I shoot off the ground, my time magic accelerating my body as I fly as fast as I can back towards the capital.

Vergil watches silently until I disappear, leaving only a smoke trail through the air. Once I’m gone, she lets out a long sigh, all anxiety in her eye fading. Her hand comes up to touch it gently, pensively, as she reflects on what just happened.

_ A love that no longer exists… _

Her gaze moves back towards the sky.

_ Lisa… maybe we aren’t so different. But… I’m glad.  _

The woman smiles as she turns to return to her home.

_ I’m glad I could help… I’m glad I got to understand you. _


End file.
